Red and White
by STCabbie
Summary: Little one-shot about Soul x Maka because my chaptered story REFUSED point blank to upload correctly, So, uh, yeah. Rated T for sensitive subjects.


I type this as I sit in a car on the way to feed my horses. But, aha, yaaaay! Second-ever fanfic! Achievement unlocked! (I don't know.) But this is looking promising. Yaaay! (I'm a very yaaaay-ey person) I can't wait to get into this story. So expect great things (or don't. Either way, it's good). So, enjoy my little story! And just in case somebody is confused my by language, I'm English. Just so you know my excuse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater (sadly)

**Red and White**

'Maka, behind you!' Soul yelled in his scythe form. Maka spun and slashed at the claws that swiped at her. 'What's wrong? You're out of focus!'

'I'm sorry!' she yelped, flipping out of the way. 'Kidd, go again!'

The black-haired boy nodded and fired his twin guns at the Kishin, which glared at him, turning it's great ugly head.

'Maka, you can finish it now!' Soul cried. 'Slice him!'

She held Soul tightly in one hand, flipped off of the ground with the other, and dug Soul's blade deep into the monster's back. It screeched and then burst into nothingness. All that was left was a floating, wavering Kishin egg.

Maka's weapon flashed back into his human form and grabbed the soul firmly in his hand. His red eyes flashed back to his Meister, who gave him an encouraging nod. He smirked at her and popped the morsel into his mouth, chewing and swallowing with a loud gulp.

'Delicious.'

Maka nodded, satisfied. Her black trench coat fluttered around her ankles, and one of her ash-blonde bunches was beginning to come undone. She realized, pulled it out, and swept it back into place again, her dainty fingers spinning her bobble around and around. Kidd twitched and mumbled something about symmetry. Maka giggled with Patty.

'Kidd, you're so weird!' She grinned at Soul. 'Come on, mister, we should get home. I think we can order pizza tonight. I don't feel like cooking.'

He grinned back and twirled the keys to his orange motorbike around his finger. 'Fine by me. Night, guys. Stay cool.'

'Night, Liz, Patty. And don't destroy yourself on the way home, Kidd.' Maka waved and hurried after her weapon was already sat on his bike, messing around with his jacket. She clambered on behind him and Soul started for home.

About an hour later, Maka emerged from the bathroom, a large fluffy white towel wrapped around her flat chest. On the coffee table were two pizzas, steaming and simmering with flavour. Soul grinned at his partner from the sofa.

'You should come eat before it gets cold!' he called, waving a slice of his pizza in the air. Maka wandered over and peered at the large bacon pizza. 'Come on, sit down!'

She grinned at her weapon. 'I will, Soul, but let me put some clothes on first.'

'No.'

He reached out and pulled her sharply onto the couch, observing as her cheeks turned an interesting shade of maroon.

'Soul! You idiot! What if I'd dropped my towel or something?!'

'I wouldn't mind,' he smirked, toying with her dripping ash-blonde hair.

She glared at him before calming down. 'Fine. I'll play along.' Maka grabbed a slice of her pizza and ripped a chunk off, eyes glued on the cardboard box.

'Maka? Look at me.'

She looked up and yelped; Soul's face was inches away from her. 'W-What?'

'Your eyes are really pretty.'

Her olive-green eyes glowed and she blushed. 'T-Thanks.'

'Maka?'

'Yes, Soul?'

He grinned and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened before they shut.

'Hey!' she snapped, pushing him away. 'I have to go get changed!'

Soul grabbed her arm, pouting. 'Nooo! Stay here with meee!'

'Soul!' Maka giggled, getting up. 'You aren't coming with me, so sit down and shut up!'

'Oh, I'm coming with you. Here, I can help you take that towel off...'

Maka's eyes clouded over and she picked up her hardback novel that lay on the table. Giving him a sweet smile, she leaned in and hugged him, before raising the book behind her.

'MAKA CHOP!'

Soul collapsed on the floor, blood spewing from the crater in his head.

'I told you, no.'

With that, Maka floated off to her bedroom giggling. 'Poor little thing.'

'Maka...'

'What, Soul?'

The weapon picked himself up off the floor and rubbed his eyes. 'I love you... Maka Albarn.'

He collapsed on the couch, but was just conscious enough to make out the words that escaped her smiling lips.

'I love you too, Soul Eater Evans.'


End file.
